I Love You Like A Cat Food
by Constantinest
Summary: Hidup dalam kemewahan yang luar biasa mewah, tak pernah Draco Malfoy menancapkan kuku-kukunya diantara kemiskinan. Semuanya selalu berlapiskan dengan kemewahan. Hingga majikannya memungut seekor kucing yang membuatnya merasa seperti."Benarkah? Kalau begitu. Aku boleh bukan mencoba Hermione?" ucap Theo menantang, /"Aku tahu ini memang enak," seru Hermione. RNR Please. COMPLETE


**A Love You Like A Cat Food**

**Disclamer **** J. K Rowling**

**Author ****Constantinest. **

**Rated : T**

**-XOXOXOXO-**

Mata kelabunya perlahan terbuka. Menatap sekeliling dengan malas. Cahaya matahari mulai masuk kedalam celah-celah kamarnya yang mewah. Ranjang ukuran king size, berlapiskan emas dan berlian. Ia masih menatap beberapa kamarnya, tubuhnya masih diam tak bergerak. Menatap seseorang pria paruh baya yang masuk dengan sopan.

"Tuan Draco. Makanan ada sudah siap," ucap pria tua itu dengan hormat. Menaruh makanan itu di ranjang besar itu lalu menunduk hormat.

Mata kelabunya masih menatap pria itu dengan sombong. Perlahan tubuhnya mulai bangkit dari kasurnya yang empuk, merenggangkan tubuhnya dan ekornya lalu duduk manis menjilati salah satu tangannya. Ia mendekati mangkuk makanan yang cukup besar untuk ukuran sebuah kucing.

"Castera Organik, yang diseduh dengan air mineral. Favorit anda tuan," tambah pria tua itu lagi.

Draco mulai mengerakkan tubuhnya yang dipenuhi oleh bulu-bulu yang lebat, bergerak dengan anggun dan perlahan. Menatap makanan itu dengan malas. Mengenyahkan pandangannya dan turun dari ranjangnya yang besar dengan sekali lompatan. Berjalan dengan anggun dan perlahan, pelayan tua itu dengan cepat segera membuka pintu kamar Draco yang terbuat dari kayu jati yang dipenuhi dengan ukiran.

Berjalan keluar dengan perlahan, melewati beberapa orang pelayan yang sedang sibuk membereskan peralatan rumah yang mewah. Berjalan mendekati beberapa orang dewasa yang sedang bercakap-cakap disebuah meja raksasa. Draco melompat ke salah satu kursi kosong. Mengeong perlahan dalam sekejap tak ada suara lagi, semua mata menuju kucing gembul dengan banyak bulu itu.

"Draco kau sudah bangun?" tanya seorang wanita muda, berambut hitam yang disanggul elegan. Mengulurkan kedua tangannya dan dalam sekejab kucing itu sudah datang kepelukan wanita itu.

Erangan kecil ketika wanita itu mengulus bagian bawah leher Draco.

"Kau menikmatinya sayang?" tanya seorang wanita menatap lembut kucingnya. Kucing itu turun dari pangkuan wanita cantik itu dan berjalan santai keluar ruangan makan itu.

Berjalan dengan malas dan menatap sekeliling. Biasa dan selalu sama.

Hidup dalam kemewahan yang luar biasa mewah, tak pernah Draco Malfoy menancapkan kuku-kukunya diantara kemiskinan. Semuanya selalu berlapiskan dengan kemewahan, bahkan sejak ia dikandung oleh Narcissa Black. Primadona diantara semua kucing Persia dan dikawinkan dengan se-ras yang sama dengannya, Lucius Malfoy. Menghasilkan satu-satunya putra semata wayang, Draco Malfoy.

Ia bebas mendapatkan semuanya. Apapun yang diinginkan, ia pasti dapatkan. Majikan yang kaya raya dan sangat memanjakan para kucingnya.

Ia bebas melakukan apapun. Membuang muntahan bulunya sembarangan, membuang makanannya jika tidak enak, buat kotoran sembarangan jika pasirnya tidak bersih. Bahkan yang lebih parah, ia bebas mengaruk kaki pelayan jika kuku-kukunya gatal dan tak ada yang boleh melawan atau memukul kucing itu.

Bebas melakukan apapun membuat Draco menjadi seorang kucing yang manja.

Semuanya bigitu indah. Hingga, majikannya, wanita yang sangat ia sayang dan paling ia hormati memungut kucing kampung yang tergolek lemah dijalanan.

Yah, kucing campuran antara Cobi dan Turkish Anggora. Memang tidak terlalu buruk, namun tetap saja dia bukan ras murni. Dan Draco membenci Ras Campuran atau dimatanya sama. Kampung atau campuran tetap saja, Mudblood.

Tidak cocok jika disandingkan dengan dia sang Pureblood.

Kucing itu memiliki badan yang jauh lebih kecil dari Draco. Bulunya berwarna coklat mengembang, matanya berwarna coklat madu. Majikannya selalu memuji atas matanya yang bisa membuat majikannya menjadi nyaman. Namun, bagi Draco itu sampah.

Menatap penuh amarah kepada kucing remaja yang tangannya sedang dibalut dengan perlahan. Terlihat jelas kucing itu sangat tidak nyaman dan berusaha meronta-ronta.

Terlihat jelas Draco membenci kucing itu. Sangat membencinya.

Para pelayan berbegas pergi dan meninggalkan kucing itu dengan mangkuk yang hampir sama, hanya saja dengan sebuah nama berukirkan Hermione dengan tinta emas.

"Cih," umpat Draco, memandang kucing yang sedang makan dengan lahapnya itu.

"Kau, jaga cara makanmu." Ucap Draco kasar, turun mendekati kucing liar itu.

Kucing itu tak menghiraukan Draco dan terus-menerus makan dengan lahap. Bahkan menyebapkan beberapa makanan terjatuh menuju lantai.

"Kau menjijikan. Sungguh, aku tak menyangka Emma membawamu kemari dan mengadopsimu," ucap Draco keji.

Namun, kucing itu masih terus makan dan makan tanpa berhenti.

"Berhenti makan," ucap Draco. "Dengarkan aku,"

Terus-terus makan dan makan membuat Draco muak dengan kucing yang badannya lebih kecil daripadanya. Dengan sekali cakaran, kucing itu sudah terpelanting menjauhi makanan itu. Draco diam, tak menyadari perbuatannya salah. Terlihat jelas kucing itu mengeong pelan, sepertinya terluka dengan ulah Draco.

Mata kelabunya menatap intens mata coklat itu. Terlihat wajah bingung dari tamunya,

"Kau. Siapa dirimu?"

Kucing itu hanya diam tak menjawab pertanyaan Draco dan malah diam. Membuat Draco naik pitam.

"Jawab, siapa namamu?" seru Draco meninggi. Ia mulai menaikan bulu-bulunya dan mengeong tinggi.

Kucing remaja itu hanya diam menatap Draco, tak bergerak. Matanya masih menatap Draco dengan pandangan bingung.

"Kau bisu?!" ucap Draco, ia benci diabaikan dan kucing ini mengabaikannya.

"Apa kau tuli?"

"Hermione,"

Ucapan Hermione sungguh pelan dan mungkin tak terdengar jelas.

"Hermione. Kenapa suaramu begitu pelan?" tanya Draco yang mengeong dengan keras berjalan mendekati Hermione yang sepertinya sudah tak bisa berdiri lagi.

"Sakit—" rintih Hermione perlahan. Draco menatap Hermione, memeriksanya dengan sesama. Tapi memang luka balutan itu terbentur dengan kerasnya lantai.

"Sakit," erang Hermione lagi membuat Draco panik. Hermione mengeong- eong perlahan membuat Draco merasa benar-benar bersalah. Ia melihat wajah Hermione yang menahan kesakitan.

"Sakit. Tanganku sakit,"

Eongan halus Hermione sepertinya tidak terdengar karena begitu pelan dan hanya Draco yang sesama kucing yang bisa mendengarnya.

"Diamlah," ucap Draco berbalik berniat untuk meningalkan Hermione yang terbaring lemah.

"Sakit. Kau jahat, Kau jahat." Ucap Hermione, menjilati tangannya yang terluka.

Draco hanya diam tak berbalik dan tak peduli dengan Hermione. Mencoba untuk kabur, rintihan Hermione membuatnya merasa tak nyaman jika meninggalkannya.

Draco berbalik, menatap Hermione dan mendekatinya. Mengendus-endus wajah Hermione dengan hidungnya yang berwarna pink. Hermione mengeong lagi dan terus mengeong, walaupun suaranya begitu kecil dan nyaris tak terdengar.

Mencium leher Hermione dan menggigitnya dengan lembut. Mengendong kucing remaja itu dan membawanya pergi. Hermione hanya diam ketika Draco membawanya entah kemana.

Tubuh Draco yang besar sementara tubuh Hermione yang kecil bagaikan anak kucing membuat Draco tak kesulitan untuk mengendongnya. Hermione terus merintih dan merintih membuat Draco kesal dan ingin membantingnya lagi.

"Oh my god. Tuan Draco apa yang terjadi? Kenapa, kau membawa Hermione?" tanya seorang pria yang segera mendekat, ketika melihat Draco mengendong Hermione dengan mulutnya.

Draco menurunkan perlahan Hermione dan menyentuh perlahan tangan Hermione yang dibalut perban.

"Ada yang salah dengan perbannya, Tuan Draco?" ucap pria itu dengan cekatan ia segera memeriksa tangan Hermione dan memberinya obat menghilangkan rasa sakit. Terlihat jelas, wajah Hermione yang menahan sakitnya perlahan berangsur membaik.

"Lukanya bertambah parah. Kurasa Hermione terbentur atau jatuh yang membuat tangannya semakin parah. Kau sungguh baik Draco membantunya. Tapi, jika ia jatuh sekali lagi, maka amputasi adalah jawabannya." Ucap dokter itu mengulus lembut kepala Draco dan menatap Hermione yang sedang terbaring.

"Amputasi?!" ucap Draco tidak terima, namun sepertinya Dokter itu hanya menatap Draco sekilas lalu memperhatikan Hermione lagi.

Dokter itu berjalan pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Hermione yang sedang tertidur pulas sementara Draco yang memandangnya seperti melihat alien.

**Aku membencimu, sangat membencimu. Ketika, kau tidak berdaya dan itu karena aku.**

Draco memperhatikan tangan Hermione yang terluka. Memang, ia membencinya. Namun, jika Hermione si kucing bisu tak bisa berjalan karenanya, ia yakin Draco akan membenci hidupnya.

Ia mendekati Hermione, berbaring didekatnya dan membuat Hermione jauh lebih hangat dengan bulu-bulunya yang lebat. Memang najis jika aku berdekatan denganmu. Namun, kalau kau sampai amputasi itu akan semakin buruk.

**Aku membencimu, namun kalau melihatmu yang rapuh dan tak berdayapun aku tak rela.**

Sejak kejadian itu membuat Draco yang semula tidak peduli akan apapun, terpaksa peduli akan keselamatan Hermione. Menjaganya agar ia tak terlalu keras menggunakan tangannya yang terluka.

Draco memperhatikan Hermione yang sedang asyik dengan mainan milik Draco. memperhatikannya dari sudut ranjang. Matanya terus menerus memperhatikan gumpalan bulu coklat yang senang sekali bermain-main dengan bola bulunya.

Draco adalah kucing yang manja dan tak peduli dengan siapapun. Namun, disini. Ia merasa lain, ia memperhatikan Hermione. Bahkan, ia akan terus mencari jika Hermione menghilang dari pandangannya.

Membuat Draco tak mau berpisah dari kucing itu.

Bulu coklat Hermione yang mengingatkan Draco akan warna Castera Organik kesukaannya membuat ia harus menahan napsunya untuk tak memakan Hermione yang kelihatannya lezat. Maklum pejantan akan tertarik dengan kucing lain jika ia sedang masa berkawin.

Mata Hermione yang bulat dan coklat bagaikan mata coklat membuat Draco ingin terus menatap dan menatap. Entahlah, Hermione membuatnya gila. Ia tak ingin berpisah dari bola bulu berjalan favoritnya itu.

Mengawasi semua gerak-gerik Hermione, seolah Hermione adalah film yang paling asyik untuk ditonton. Perasaan Draco agak melunak. Ia tak membenci Hermione. Tapi ia merasakan perasaan ingin melindungi dan membenci jika Hermione tak berada didekatnya.

Membiarkan Hermione bermain dengan semua mainannya, membiarkan Hermione naik diatas punggungnya, membiarkan Hermione memainkan ekornya yang lebat. Seolah ia tak bisa memarahi kucing itu. Awalnya ia benci namun sekarang? Entahlah.

Draco mencoba untuk tidak memperdulikan kucing itu dengan mencoba untuk tidur. Rasanya aneh jika bola bulu favoritmu itu tak terbaring bersamamu.

Draco sudah mencoba untuk menghilangkan perasaan aneh. Bahkan ia merasa bahwa Hermione jauh lebih berharga daripada Emma, yang notabe adalah majikan yang selalu menjadi nomor satu untuknya.

Mencoba untuk tak memperdulikan kucing kecil itu. Hanya saja, suara bunyi mainan Hermione membuat Draco penasaran dan ingin sekali mengawasi Hermione sampai kucing remaja itu benar-benar lelah dan tertidur dengan pulas dilantai.

Hermione bukanlah seorang kucing yang elegan. Bukan juga seorang kucing yang dari ras asli, bahkan sifatnya saja tidak mencerminkan seorang kucing dengan ras murni. Bukan juga seorang wanita yang dapat membuat Draco bergairah. Namun, melihat tubuh kecilnya membuat Draco merasa aneh dan bergairah untuk tak mencicipi tubuhnya. Jika saja ucapannya yang terus melawan hatinya mungkin sekarang ia akan menerkam kucing kecil itu.

Ketukan pintu mulai terdengar. Kucing dengan bulu lebat berwarna hitam dengan putih membuat kucing ini seperti mengenakan jas jenis Tuxedo cat. Dibelakangnya terdapat kucing Siamese, tubuhnya dan hampir keseluruhan berwarna coklat hanya saja bagian muka dan tangan, kaki serta ekor terlihat lebih gelap.

"Well, Draco malfoy. Apakah ada mainan baru?" tanya Theo dengan bulu-bulunya yang hitam. Mendekati Hermione yang sedang asyik memainkan mainannya, "Siapa namamu manis?" tanya Theo mengendus-endus Hermione.

"Her—Hermione," ucap Hermione takut. Tentu badan Theo dan Blaise jauh lebih besar darinya membuat Hermione berjalan mundur.

"Suaramu sungguh pelan. Apa kau bisu?" tanya Blaise maju, mendekati Hermione dan mulai mengendusnya juga sama seperti yang dilakukan Theo.

"Kau ras apa, Hermione?" tanya Theo memandang Hermione dengan wajah tertarik.

"Kelihatannya kau campuran," ucap Blaise tersenyum manis.

"Ku—Kurasa," ucap Hermione. "Kau mau bermain?" tanya Hermione polos menyodorkan bola bulunya.

Theo dan Blaise tersenyum senang."Main? tentu, sudah lama tak ada yang mengajak kami bermain," ucap Theo menyeringai menatap Blaise. Blaise menerima bola itu dan menendangnya secara asal. Theo berlari mengejar bola bulu itu dan memainkannya sejenak. Draco hanya diam dan memperhatikan mereka yang sedang asyik satu sama lain. Hermione tertinggal dan berusaha mengejar bola bulu itu, namun dengan tangannya yang terluka membuat ia tak bisa bergerak bebas. Hermione duduk kelelahan membiarkan mereka bermain atau menendang dan akhirnya bergulung-gulung kesana kemari.

Theo mendekati Hermione menyerahkan bole bulunya ke Hermione. "Tanganmu, kenapa?" tanya Theo mengendus tangan Hermione.

"Terluka, digigit anjing." Ucap Hermione.

"An—anjing?" seru Blaise tak percaya.

"Ya. Ketika, aku mencoba untuk mencuri makanan. Aku tak melihat ada anjing disekitarku dan dalam detik selanjutnya aku sudah terpelanting, entahlah."

"Kau kucing hebat. Aku tak menyangka kucing kecil sepertimu berani melawan anjing," seru Blaise mendekat dan mulai menjilati telinga Hermione.

Draco yang melihat ulah Blaise mulai naik pitam. Ia segera turun dari ranjangnya mendekati Blaise. "Menyingkir darinya Blaise. Dia milikku," seru Draco mengerang tinggi.

Blaise yang melihat itu segera menyingkir. Ia sudah pernah dihajar Draco sampai habis mengingat diantara mereka badan Dracolah yang paling besar.

Draco duduk disebelah Hermione, merangkulnya dengan ekornya yang lebat dan menjilat telinga Hermione. Hermione hanya diam, bukankah sudah biasa kucing saling menjilat?

"Kupikir kau tak pernah tertarik kepada kucing campuran, Draco." seru Theo berjalan dengan anggun mengelilingi mereka berdua.

"Memang, siapa yang tertarik?" sergah Draco cepat.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu. Aku boleh bukan mencoba Hermione?" ucap Theo menantang, melenggakkan ekornya kekanan-kekiri menantang Draco.

"Silahkan," ucap Draco mendorong tubuh kecil Hermione.

Theo menyeringai, "jika kau mau berurusan denganku." Ucap Draco keji. Membuat Theo mengerang tak puas.

"Keluar dari kamarku. Aku tak ingin melihat tamu," ucap Draco sengit dan berbalik. Menggigit leher Hermione dan menaiki ranjangnya yang besar. Mengambil beberapa mainan miliknya dan menyerahkannya ke Hermione. "Main diatas saja, aku takut jika mereka datang lagi," ucap Draco berbalik dan mencoba untuk tidur.

Hermione masih bingung. Berjalan perlahan mendekati Draco dan berbaring disampingnya. Draco hanya diam dan membiarkan Hermione berbaring disampingnya.

**Aku membencimu. Namun, aku menyadari satu hal. Antara Benci dan cinta hanya dibatasi garis tipis. **

Draco membuka matanya perlahan, menyadari bahwa Hermione sudah tak berada disampingnya membuat ia menoleh kemanapun mencari keberadaan gadis itu.

Draco mencoba untuk mengendus bau Hermione berharap menemukannya. Namun, ia merasakan ada bau lain. Bau Theo dan Blaise. "Mau apa mereka berdua," seru Draco kesal.

"Ow, Hermione kau sungguh nikmat." Ucap Theo menglenguh.

"Benar, Hermione. Kau sungguh—" kata Blaise.

Draco benar-benar merasa bahwa amarahnya sudah memuncak. Apa yang akan dilakukan dua kucing brengsek itu? Serunya menahan amarah. Ditambah lagi mengingat Hermione tak bisa bersuara dengan keras, jadi mengeongpun percuma.

Draco berlari dengan cepat. Insting kucingnya menuntunnya menuju dua kucing yang sedang berbaring dengan malas.

"Kalian. Apa yang kalian lakukan kepada Hermione?" seru Draco meninggi, bulu-bulunya mulai meninggi.

"Te—Tenang Draco. Aku tak melakukan apapun kepada Hermione," ucap Theo membela.

"Dimana dia? Atau kupukul kalian," ucap Draco mulai mengeluarkan cakar-cakarnya.

"A—Aku tak tahu," ucap Blaise.

Draco benar-benar marah, mengeluarkan cakarnya dan meninggikan tubuhnya. Hingga sebuah gesekan lembut ia rasakan dibelakang tubuhnya.

"Draco," panggil Hermione senang.

"Ah, Hermione." ucap Draco senang, menjilati kepala Hermione. "Kau membuatku cemas. Apa yang dilakukan dua kucing brengsek ini?" tanya Draco.

"Aku hanya bermain. Aku hanya mencampurkan cat food dengan susu. Itu saja, dan mereka bilang ini adalah makanan yang hebat. Mereka memakannya sampai tak bisa bergerak," seru Hermione girang.

"Oh, My little cat." Seru Draco memeluk Hermione dengan lembut.

"Kau harus mencobanya," seru Hermione.

"Benar Mate. Aku tak menyangka makanan murah ini sungguh enak,"

"Benarkah?" tanya Draco. mengendus perlahan mengkok yang disodorkan Hermione kepadanya. Mencoba menjilatinya perlahan, Draco dapat merasakan manisnya susu dan amisnya rasa ikan yang terkandung didalamnya.

"I Love You Like A Cat Food, Hermione." mendekati leher Hermione dan mencoba untuk mengigitnya. Namun dengan cepat Hermione menampar Draco dengan tangan kecilnya dan berlari dengan riang menuju mangkok makanan.

"Aku tahu ini memang enak," seru Hermione menghabiskan Cat food miliknya. Tanpa mempedulikan ucapan manis Draco.

"Hermione kau umur berapa? Kenapa kau tak bergairah ketika mendengar ucapanku?" seru Draco bingung.

"Ucapan apa? Aku memang sangat bergairah dengan cat food ini,"

"Mate kau salah jika memilih Hermione. Dia masih kecil," kekeh Theo dan Blaise.

"Diam kalian,"

**-The end-**

**A/N : Geje? Ya saya tahu. Alur tak jelas dengan cerita tak jelas. kurasa Authornya juga gak jelas, (-.-)**

**Semoga kalian menikmati cerita ini hehe,**

**DON'T BE A SILENT READER.**

**Constantinest**


End file.
